Rupert Bear's Adventures in Middle Earth
by Old Toad
Summary: Rupert Bear and his pals meet people and have adventures in a strange and distant world called "Middle Earth". Hobbits aren't the only little people making a big difference.
1. The Old Forest

**Old Man Willow**

Rupert Bear had a new story book; there were a lot of words and not many pictures, so Daddy read it to him at bed time. In the first chapter a little girl called Lucy walks through the back of a wardrobe and finds herself in a wood where she meets a Faun. Rupert knew what a Faun was, and he fell asleep thinking that Lucy had found a marvellous way to start an adventure.

Later in the night Rupert was awake, so he thought he would look in his own little wardrobe, just in case. He opened its door and looked inside. "I think there is a tiny light back there!" thought Rupert. So he climbed into the wardrobe and between the hanging clothes. There was light further back and Rupert climbed and squeezed until he came through a little gap, and found himself in a wood and next to a river.

"This isn't Lucy's wood," thought Rupert. "There is no snow here, and these aren't fir trees." Rupert was standing right under a great willow tree whose branches went right out over a river. He looked around to see where he had come through, but the crack in the big trunk of the willow had already closed up.

There was a path along the river bank and who should be standing there but Bill Badger! The two friends were very glad to meet each other.

"How did you get here?" asked Rupert.

"My Mummy reads to me in bed," said Bill, "from a book called 'Wind in the Willows' which has a river in it. Tonight I thought I heard the voice of that River calling to me, so I got out of bed and looked out of the window. There was a big tree with branches right up against the window. I climbed down the tree, this big willow tree, and here I am, and here is the River."

"What shall we do now?" asked Rupert. "This should be a splendid adventure."

"Let us wait us while and see if anybody else comes along," said Bill.

The two chums didn't have long to wait. There was a thud, and who should appear between the great roots of the tree but Algy Pug! His two friends ran to greet him and help pull him out.

"How did you get there?" asked Rupert.

"I have been sleeping in my tent in the garden," explained Algy. "Tonight I saw a white rabbit run past. So I followed it. It went down a hole and I followed it down – like Alice in Wonderland, you know. I fell and fell and ended up inside this tree." He looked around him. "Is this Wonderland?"

"No," laughed Bill. "But the tree got us all here: Rupert and you came from inside the tree and I climbed down it. It must be a magical tree."

"Do you think anyone else is coming?" asked Algy.

"Let us ask the tree," said Rupert. "Oh Willow Tree, is anyone else coming?"

Though there was no wind, a sort of quiver ran through the leaves and the branches moved. "The tree is shaking its head," said Rupert. "Oh Willow Tree, what shall we do, where shall we go?" he asked, looking up at the tree. Rupert knew that magic trees have faces, but he could not see one on this willow.

The branches stirred and the leaves rattled. "I think," said Bill Badger, "I think the tree wants us to follow the path that way." He pointed up river. The branches dipped.

"That's a nod of the head," said Rupert excitedly. "Thank you Willow Tree!"

The three pals followed the path alongside the river. The path was narrow and they had to walk Indian file, one behind the other. "I hope we meet somebody who can tell us where we are," said Bill.

It was warm and sunny. "It should be night time," said Rupert, "But the sun is high in the sky; we must be a long way from Nutwood."

"We would be stuck if it was dark," said Bill. "We wouldn't be able to see our way, and this wood must be scary at night."

"It is a strange wood," said Algy, "but I have a torch in my pocket, so we would have some light."

"Bravo, Algy!" said Rupert.

The three chums walked along the path, which kept close to the river, shaded over by willow trees. They heard no bird song, and they saw no animals, though they heard rustlings in the undergrowth from time to time.

"This is a lonely place," whispered Algy, when they stopped for a powwow, "but it feels like we are being watched."

"I think it is the trees," said Rupert, "they know we are here and they don't like visitors."

"Somebody uses this path, and I hope we meet somebody soon," said Bill. "We've gone a good way, but we don't seem to be getting anywhere."

Algy had his torch and a penknife in his pockets; Bill had an old rubber ball and some string. Rupert found a little bag of sweets in his pockets and shared them round.

They had not gone much further up the river path before they could hear the cheerful sound of running water. A little nearer and it seemed to them that there was a voice singing over the sound of falling water. A few steps more and they could see the river tumbling over a little fall, and sitting on the bank below the fall was a lady. Her hair was long and golden yellow, her dress was green, and her feet were in the water. She was singing in a beautiful, sweet voice.

The lady finished her song and stood up. She was tall and willowy; Rupert thought her very beautiful. Timidly they came closer. "Excuse me," said Rupert as politely as he could. "We are lost, could you tell us where we are."

She smiled on each in turn. "Welcome to the Withywindle Valley, where strangers are few and do not dally. Are you on your way to Bree? You are not hobbits, that is plain to see."

"The big willow tree told us to come this way," Algy blurted out.

"You spoke with the willow tree, and he sent you on to me? Who are you may I ask, for perhaps I can help you with your task."

"Please, I am Rupert Bear," said the little bear, "and these are my friends: Algy Pug and Bill Badger. We live in Nutwood."

She smiled and nodded. "Some call me the River's Daughter, but Goldberry is my name in autumn. If you live in Nutwood then you are far from home, and the 'Old Forest' here is not safe to roam."

Goldberry led the three pals further along the path. The trees came to an end and they could see a house high up on a grassy slope.

Soon they were sitting around a table in the house, munching apples and drinking lovely cold milk. Each told how they had come from their beds into the Old Forest.

"Here is a puzzle," she said. "You all came straight from sleep, yet you wear stout shoes upon your feet."

The three friends looked at each other and shook their heads in confusion. It was true: they were wearing out-door clothes and not pyjamas, yet had not thought it odd 'til now!

"This is a magic powerful and strange," said Goldberry, "quite outside the normal range. You were sent here for a reason, that is clear. Someone is up to no good I fear. Tom Bombadil will soon be back, he may have the knowledge that I lack."

They had hardly finished their apples when Tom arrived. He looked like an old man, very lively, dressed in bright clothes. Rupert had met people like him before on his adventures, but not one of them half as merry as Tom. They were in his house they were told, and Goldberry stayed with him. Goldberry explained "Tom is the Master here and does not stray, but sometimes I travel far away."

Tom greeted the three chums like long-lost friends. "There are but three, were we not asked to look out for four?" he asked Goldberry.

"Oh Tom!" she said, "These are not the hobbits for whom we wait. Listen, for they have strange tales to relate."

Rupert, Bill and Algy told Tom all about their adventure. He asked them many questions about the great willow tree, which he knew well. "Old Man Willow has woken, that alone is news indeed. He is not to be trusted: too often he has done bad things, a danger to all that pass this way."

"Could Old Man Willow have brought them here?" asked Goldberry. "His roots have reached Nutwood I greatly fear."

"Nay, like me he is rooted only in this world. Some much greater Power has brought these youngsters to the Old Forest."

Just then there was a gentle rapping on the door. "That could be another at the door," said Goldberry, gracefully leaping to her feet. "And one more wanderer makes four."

The three pals looked at each other. They did not like this talk of a 'great Power'. Could another of their friends have found their way to this strange place? Who could it be?

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Why does Goldberry talk in corny couplets? Because this is a Rupert Bear story, that's why!**


	2. The Barrow-wight

_Rupert and two of his chums are in Tom Bombadil's house talking with Tom and Goldberry when there is a knock at the door..._

 **The Barrow-wight**

They heard the click of the latch as Goldberry opened the door, and then a little cry of delight as she recognised the caller. They heard some girlish whispers and giggling, then Goldberry called out, "Rupert Bear come and see, here is a friend of both you and me!"

Rupert scrambled up and rushed through to see who it could be, Algy and Bill on his heels. What a surprise: it was Tigerlily, the daughter of the Chinese Conjuror!

"Greetings Rupert," she said, smiling. "Algy and Bill, too. Good, everyone is here."

"You and Goldberry are friends?" asked Rupert.

"Oh, yes, I met River Daughter in Nutwood," said Tigerlily, "she is often there, but never have I been to the house of Master Bombadil before."

"Who's that who speaks my name?" called Tom from behind them. "Did you bring these young folk here?"

"I bring a message to you from my father," she answered, handing a piece of paper to Tom. "It is about a friend of his who lives here in Middle Earth, a wizard."

Tom took the paper and looked at the strange writing on it. "Then it was your father who worked the spell to use Old Man Willow?"

"Yes," said Tigerlily," my father used the Willow Pattern spell to send us all here."

"And," said Tom, sternly but with a twinkle in his eye, "was it your father or you who enchanted Goldberry?"

"Tom, if I was under a spell," said Goldberry, "surely I could tell?"

Tigerlily giggled, and Rupert suddenly realised what Tom meant. "That's not kind of you, Tigerlily, making her speak in verse."

Tigerlily smiled and waved her wand, "There, undone and no harm done. I heard you singing a rather silly song, River Daughter, and thought I'd play a little joke on you. You are not cross with me, I hope? I do beg your forgiveness."

"Miss Tigerlily," said Tom, "give me one reason why I should not tell your father about this."

"I can give you two, Master. One: my father would punish me, and you are too kind for that. Two: it is more important to read my father's message; his friend the wizard needs help."

"Tom," said Goldberry, "do read the note. I know Tigerlily's father; he would not send her here if it was not very important."

While Tom puzzled over the message from the Conjuror of Nutwood, Tigerlily explained that her father used the Willow Pattern spell on her first, and was going to send others from Nutwood to share her adventure. "But I heard my friend River Daughter singing as soon as I got here and didn't wait for you as I should. I crept up on her without being seen."

"Is that the Willow Pattern that is on plates, you know, blue and white?" asked Bill Badger. "My mummy has some for special occasions."

"So has mine," said Algy and Rupert together.

"Yes," said Tigerlily, "the picture on the plates tells a story which your mothers can tell you, it is very sad and romantic. But there is also a magic spell in it which my father uses."

"Your father is a great magic man in Nutwood, I have no doubt," said Tom, "but he knows little of Middle Earth. He writes that one wizard has imprisoned another and wants Tom's help to free him. Well, Tom is a friend of Mithrandir and he would help if he could, but it is too far away by many a long league: from here to Isengard is too great a step for poor old Tom. The Old Forest is the wrong wood altogether! He should have sent you to Lothlòrien or to Fangorn Forest."

"Father says it is urgent," said Tigerlily, "How can we get there?"

"It would be weeks of travelling, and far too far for little folk like you. Go back to Nutwood and try again."

"We must walk back to the willow tree then?" asked Rupert.

Tom thought about this, stroking his great brown beard. He shook his head, "That won't do, young fellow. You'll not command Old Man Willow a second time, and Tom can't make him help you."

"Then we are trapped here until my father can rescue us," Tigerlily exclaimed.

"I'm sure Master Bombadil can help us some how," said Rupert, but he sounded rather uncertain.

"Maybe I can," laughed Tom, "but why 'trapped' or 'rescue'? Is not Tom Bombadil's house a fine place to be?"

"O Tom," said Goldberry, "Nutwood is these young peoples' home, where their families and friends live. Of course they must go home! Do not tease them so."

"There is a way back for them, if they are brave," said Tom, "and we must be off without delay: night comes soon, and the Barrow-downs are a long walk for short legs."

"Why Tom, have you forgotten the ponies?"

Tom clapped his hands and laughed aloud. "Why so I had! And a pony ride will change a tiring trek into a delight for these youngsters. Goldberry, do you lay the table while I see to our mounts." And with that he bustled out by a back door.

"Tom has his own pony," said Goldberry, "and we have ponies belonging to Farmer Maggot stabled with us. Do you like pony riding?"

Rupert, Algy and Bill had all ridden donkeys and ponies before, but Tigerlily had not.

"Not to worry, Tigerlily, you can ride with Tom on his pony, Lumpkin. I won't lay the table, though, I'll pack food for you all, and you can picnic out on the Downs."

After saying goodbye and 'thank you' to Goldberry - which they found as difficult to do as the next set of guests would a few days later – they rode off up hill on their ponies. Tom led the way on Lumpkin with Tigerlily mounted in front of him. At the top of the hill they could see the Barrow-downs stretched out ahead of them. They enjoyed riding, but soon were feeling hungry, so Tom stopped at the top of the next rise, and they picnicked on the grass while their ponies grazed.

"Hurrah," cried Algy. "This picnic is better than jelly and ice cream; these little honey cakes are scrumptious!"

The others all agreed with him, and tucked in with a will.

While they ate, Tom told them where he was leading them. "These are called the Barrow-downs because of the old burial barrows. They were built very long ago, when people lived here, now there are just a few sheep. I am taking you to one which is open. When you go inside, Tigerlily's magic will find you the way back to where you came from."

They had a lovely picnic, but Tom was soon urging them to get on: "Already the sun is low in the sky and we must get you home before nightfall. The Barrow-downs is no place to be straying after dark."

They rode on, up and down the rolling green Downs. There were no paths, but Tom knew the way. As they went he pointed out standing stones left behind by the people who once lived there, and on the hill tops the rounded green mounds which Tom said were old barrows. It was a lonely place, they saw a few sheep and a rabbit or two, but that was all. By the time they reached the right barrow the sun was setting.

"Be quick and quiet," said Tom, "or you might wake the old Barrow-wight and he will try and block your way. I can't go in with you for the entrance is too small; if I broke my way in it would break the door to Nutwood too."

There was a narrow, low doorway in the hillside made from great pieces of stone, and inside it looked as black as night. After thanking Tom and saying goodbye to him and the ponies, the four pals crawled in on hands and knees, one after the other. Inside there was more space, but it was dark. Tigerlily held her wand in one hand and a magic key given her by her father in the other. She whispered to Rupert beside her, "We have to find the keyhole, then this key will open the door to our homes. But it is so dark, we should have brought a lantern."

"Oh dear," said Rupert, "We could be fumbling around for hours." Then he remembered: "Algy," he called, "have you forgotten the torch in your pocket?"

His voice sounded loud and Tigerlily hushed him: "Rupert, remember what Tom said, we must be very quiet."

Algy found his torch and switched it on; the battery was new and it gave a strong light. "I hope," he said quietly, "I hope this light doesn't wake the Wight. What is a Wight, Tigerlily, they don't sound friendly?"

"Tom told me that they are the guardians of treasures left in the barrows hundreds of years ago."

Using Algy's torch Tigerlily soon found the tiny door which Tom had told her to look for. "You first Algy," she said, "go towards the light." Algy handed his torch to Rupert and squeezed through the opening. Rupert could just see a dim light ahead of Algy. Soon, Algy was out of sight.

"Bill, you next," Tigerlily whispered. As Bill was scrambling through, Rupert heard a sound behind them. He turned round, but saw nothing except that there was a slight pale-green glow he had not noticed before. He shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

"We must wait for Bill to get home," said Tigerlily, "then it's your turn next, Rupert."

"You first, Tigerlily," said Rupert bravely, "I've got the torch."

Tigerlily knew there was no time to waste in an argument. "Thank you, Rupert. Be sure to close the door behind you."

As soon as Bill Badger was out of sight Tigerlily began to crawl after him. "Do not forget the door, Rupert," she hissed.

Rupert watched her go. Then he heard footsteps behind him and a sad slow voice said "Do not go, stay here."

"Are you the Barrow-wight?" asked Rupert. "Please don't be afraid, we don't want your treasure, we are just going home." He shuffled round to look at the Wight, a tall thin stooping figure with long arms and great pale staring eyes. As the Wight came closer Rupert could see that its long straggly hair was thick with dust, and its yellowish skin was equally filthy. Rupert felt sorry for it, shut up in the cold dark stone-hard barrow for years and years.

"You shall stay!"

"I have to go," said Rupert, "I am sorry we came in without asking, but I have to go home. I should be sleeping in my bed."

"Stay, and sleep here 'til the world ends."

"Please," said Rupert, "I must go." He shone the torch on the Wight's face, and the creature screeched and backed away, covering its eyes with its long-fingered hands. Rupert turned back and started squeezing through the little doorway as fast as he could. The Wight, muttering to itself, came up behind him, but instead of reaching in and grabbing Rupert it slammed shut the little door behind him with a crash.

Rupert turned off the torch and looked for the light which would guide him home. He crawled on hands and knees until he found himself in the wardrobe of his own bedroom. Very tired and sleepy after all his adventures he slipped off his slippers and climbed between the sheets.

In the morning he changed out of his pyjamas while thinking about the vivid dream he had had during the night. Then he opened the wardrobe for his clothes and found Algy's torch in his pocket. Was it a dream, it did seem so real? He couldn't wait to see Algy and Bill!


	3. The Golden Wood

_**Last time:**_ _Tigerlily's father sent her, Rupert and two of his chums to Middle Earth, but they arrived in the wrong forest. Tom Bombadil helped them home again._

 **The Golden Wood**

Rupert Bear walked home from school the day after his night-time adventure, his school satchel on his back. His pals Algy Pug and Bill Badger were with him, and they talked excitedly about their time with Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. After Algy and Bill said goodbye and left Rupert on his own, Tigerlily suddenly appeared.

"Hello Rupert, I do hope you are not cross with me," she said.

"Hello Tigerlily. I like adventures and meeting new friends, but Bill Badger says that you should have asked us first."

"Yes, I should have, Rupert. I know you like surprises and mysteries or I would not play such tricks on you all."

They walked along the lane together and reached Rupert's garden gate. "Rupert," said Tigerlily, "Father is sending me back to Middle Earth tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Yes please!" said Rupert. "Have you asked Bill and Algy too?"

"This time it will be just you and me." Tigerlily handed Rupert a small stick of wood. "Take this willow twig and put it under your pillow. Father will do the rest."

"Thank you, Tigerlily. Oh, and thank your father for me too. I must go; Mummy is waving to me; I must be late for tea. Bye bye!"

Rupert knew better than to go to bed early, for if he did he would be too excited to sleep. Instead, he did little chores for Mummy and Daddy until bedtime. When he was in bed, Daddy read more of his storybook to him. By the time they got to the bit where Lucy comes back out of the wardrobe Rupert was asleep.

"Your turn now," said Lucy. So Rupert got out of bed, put on his slippers and dressing gown, and stepped into the wardrobe. Climbing through the back of the wardrobe, Rupert again found himself in a wood. It was brighter and warmer than last time and instead of a slow-moving river of brown water there was a bright, clear stream, chattering away. Rupert looked around; sure enough he was standing next to a willow tree, though this one did not look old or magical.

Before he could wonder where Tigerlily was, or whether she was playing tricks again, she appeared from behind the willow tree. She put her finger to her lips to sign him to keep quiet, and whispered in his ear, "This is called 'The Golden Wood', Rupert. Many elves live here. Let us see how far we can go before they find us."

Tigerlily seemed to know the way to go. She led Rupert along a tiny path next to the stream. Rupert heard lots of birdsong; this wood seemed quite different to the Old Forest, it was light and airy. As they walked on, keeping as quiet as they could, the trees overhead got bigger and taller.

Tigerlily whispered to Rupert, "The elves that guard the forest are rather fierce. Those deep inside should be more welcoming. My father has given me a message for their Lord and Lady."

Their narrow path joined a broad, grassy lane. Tigerlily pointed the way to go. She whispered, "We are near to where the elves live. I want to see how close to their forest city we can come before they discover us."

"Have you been here before," asked Rupert.

"No. But Goldberry told me about the Golden Wood and the elves that live here."

Their way seemed to go on forever, but Rupert did not tire. He wanted to run and run, but Tigerlily would not go any faster, she was enjoying just walking beneath the great trees. She again whispered into Rupert's ear, "We are being watched, can you feel it?"

Rupert shook his head. He felt that he was in a happy, waking dream and just wanted it to go on and on.

After much walking they reached a large open space, and on the far side was the elves' city: a towering mass of trees, all bigger than any Rupert had yet seen. There was deep ditch and a wall between them and the trees, and Rupert could see no way into the city. There was a paved way running alongside the ditch and they walked along it, no longer trying to be quiet. "This leads to the city gates," Tigerlily told him.

They walked on and came to a bridge across the ditch, with the tall gates to the city on the far side. They were shut. Rupert, like Tigerlily, now had a strong feeling that many eyes were watching them. He looked up into the trees, but could see no one. The elves he had met before on his adventures were very clever at hiding when they did not wish to be seen, so Rupert was not surprised. Side by side they walked across the bridge, not sure what to do. Silently the great gates swung open wide and facing them were two tall figures dressed all in white: a man with long white hair and a lady with long golden hair. Tigerlily bowed deeply to them and Rupert followed her example.

The man spoke first. "We must look to our defences if these two young ones can so easily cross them."

But the Lady spoke directly to Rupert and Tigerlily. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, our home! Few come here un-announced, but none before have ever arrived as you have, travellers from another world! Enter as our guests."

Tigerlily whispered to Rupert, "These are the Lord and Lady of all the elves." The two pals followed them through the gates and into the city. Tigerlily gave them the message from her father.

"Your father is a great lord in your land?" asked the elf Lord.

Tigerlily blushed. "No, sir. My father says that he is 'a master of magic, not a master of men.'"

"He is a wise man, I am sure," said the Lady, "And as great at magic, as you call it, as any here in Middle Earth. Sending you two into well-guarded Lothlòrien needed great skill and power."

"He is a friend of Gandalf?" asked the Lord. "He writes that Gandalf is in trouble. Gandalf is well known to us. How can your father, in distant Nutwood, know this when we do not?"

"I do not know, sir," replied Tigerlily. "But he is worried about him. He says that it is urgent that he is rescued."

The Lady, whose name was Galadriel, turned to Rupert. "Young bear," she said, "We have much to talk of with your companion. I will ask someone to show you around our city." She turned to an elf standing near by, "Haldir, show our honoured guest the sights of our fair city. Let him have refreshments. We will call for him when he is needed."

Rupert saw many people in the tree city as they walked around. All were tall and fair, and Rupert was surprised to learn that they were all elves. They were quite different to the little elves he had met on earlier adventures. The elves he had known were his own size and merry and playful like children, while these big, solemn-faced people were grown-up and serious. Haldir told him that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had ruled the elves for many hundreds of years. "No wonder," thought Rupert, "that they are so grown up and serious. But they don't look old. Why, Gaffer Jarge looks ever so old and he isn't even one hundred."

Rupert and Haldir climbed a ladder, up and up into a giant tree. In the trees the elves had built big platforms, some with houses on them, and that was where they lived, high above the ground. "Fancy that," thought Rupert, "Grown ups who live in tree houses!" The elves gave Rupert delicious food and drink, and he had a jolly time with them. They were not all as grown up and serious as he had thought!

As evening came on the elves lit hundreds of little, silvery lights in the trees. "It's a bit like being on an enormous Christmas tree," thought Rupert. "Golden decorations above and twinkling silver lights all around."

Then other elves came and led him up another tree to a very big platform high up in the branches. "It is what we call a talan," said Haldir.

The Lord and Lady and Tigerlily were there. With them was an old, bearded man. It was the first beard that Rupert had seen, for no elf ever has a beard.

"This is our good friend, Radagast the Wizard," said the elf Lord. Rupert gave Radagast a deep bow, for he knew that wizards like that sort of thing.

"We have decided what to do," continued the elf Lord.

"We are going to rescue Gandalf," said Galadriel, "Would you like to help?"

"Yes please!" said Rupert.

"Good!" said Galadriel. "Tigerlily has told us a lot about you, Rupert, and I think you will find it exciting."

 **To be continued**


	4. Rescue by Eagle

_Rupert has been asked by Galadriel if he will help in the rescue of the wizard Gandalf._

 **Rescued by Eagle**

"The wizard Saruman has gone to the bad," said Radagast, "He has tricked my cousin Gandalf and is holding him captive. Now, old Saruman is a show off, so instead of locking up Gandalf in a dungeon cell, he has put him at the very top of a tall tower so that when he looks down he will see all the mischief that Saruman's wicked Goblins have been up to."

"Our plan," he continued, "is to use the help of my good friend Gwaihir, one of the Great Eagles who live in the mountains. He is so big that he can carry off Gandalf to safety."

"How can I help?" asked Rupert.

The Lady Galadriel answered, "Rupert, Gandalf is shackled: they have attached a long chain to his ankle so that he cannot escape. Your part, if you say 'yes', is to free Gandalf from his chains; we can give you something to do that - an eagle cannot do it, it needs hands. The eagle will carry you there, and away again with Gandalf."

"Yes," continued Radagast, "I cannot go, for even Gwaihir the Windlord cannot carry two tall wizards at once. But you, little bear, are lighter than a hobbit: no burden for him! And by great chance - if chance it is - he is coming here tonight. He was going to take messages from the Lady Galadriel and myself to Gandalf, but now we know he is being held a prisoner, it shall be you instead. … If you agree to it?"

"Oh, yes please!" said Rupert excitedly. "I like riding in the air. Once I rode a winged horse and she showed me her nest."

"You have seen a Mare's Nest?" asked Lord Celeborn, astonished. "Then you are a remarkable mortal indeed, young Rupert! No wonder the Conjuror of Nutwood puts such trust in you. You are indeed the very person for this rescue."

"The moon has risen," said Radagast, "Gwaihir will be here soon. We must be ready."

"Good luck, Rupert," said Tigerlily. "We shall meet again soon in Nutwood. I am staying for a while to talk with the elves. Here is a willow twig which Galadriel herself has given me. Place it under your pillow tonight, and you will wake in your own bed in the morning."

The elves gave Rupert a little bag with a shoulder strap to carry things in during his flight on the eagle. He put the willow twig into it, and Galadriel gave him a little bottle. "It is for Gandalf to drink, it will warm him up, for it is cold at night upon the tower of Orthanc."

Haldir, the elf who had shown Rupert around the elf city, gave Rupert a little knife. "Here is a present for you, Rupert. Be careful with it, my young friend, for the blade is very sharp and will even cut through strong metal. It was made long ago in the lost city of Gondolin. I hope it will be useful, keep it safe!"

Last of all, the lord of the elves, Celeborn, handed Rupert a little, golden key. "This, Rupert, is a magic key made by elves long ago; it will open any lock. Give it to Gandalf, he will need it. It was made in the first age of Middle Earth, many many centuries ago, and it is very precious. Look after it!"

"Thank you, sir," said Rupert, bowing once more. "I shall give it to the wizard."

"Good, I know we can trust you, Rupert. Now come, Gwaihir has arrived and I will take you to him. Do not be afraid, he is a friend and speaks our language."

When Rupert arrived in the clearing where the eagle was waiting, he found Tigerlily and Galadriel, now firm friends, waiting to say goodbye and wish him well.

"Climb up on my back, little one," said the great eagle, "and we shall be off. It is a long way to Isengard and we have a wizard to rescue!"

Very soon Gwaihir was aloft with Rupert on his back. He circled the clearing once while Rupert waved to the people below, and then set off, flying high and fast. The moon was high in the sky, giving enough light for the sharp eyes of an eagle, but Rupert could see little of the land below. He could make out the glimmer of snow on the high peaks of mountains far away to the right, and rolling, tree-clad hills below them, but that was all. He had a comfortable seat on the eagle's back, just behind the great wings. "It is a long way," said the eagle, "sleep if you like, I will not let you fall."

Rupert wondered how anybody could possibly fall asleep when they were riding on the back of a giant eagle in the moonlight, passing over an unknown country and on their way to a daring rescue! But the feathery back of the eagle was soft and warm, and the slow, regular swoosh-swoosh of its wings was like a wordless lullaby, and it was past Rupert's bedtime. He was soon drowsy…

Rupert came awake suddenly, realising that the eagle was talking to him: "Are you well rested, young bear? We are climbing up through the mountain pass now; on the other side is Isengard where Saruman lives. We shall soon be there." Rupert rubbed the sleep from his eyes; he could see high mountain peaks on either side, draped in snow, and the air was much colder. Below was a valley with fir trees and the thin silver ribbon of a mountain stream. The only sound was the swish of the great eagle's mighty wings.

Then they were descending. Gwaihir rested his wings and glided down; ahead he could see the smoke and fires of Isengard with the ancient tower of Orthanc sticking up in the middle of them. Very soon Rupert could see it too.

Gwaihir circled around, in case there were goblin soldiers on the tower, but he saw none and landed. "Little bear, I have done my part, now you must do yours. Find Gandalf the wizard."

There was little space up there, and Rupert quickly found him. There was a bundle of what looked like dirty rags in the corner, and it was a man, curled up and fast asleep. "I hope this is Gandalf," thought Rupert, and he knelt down by the man. "Sir, are you Gandalf?" he asked quietly. "Gwaihir and I are here to rescue you."

The man opened his eyes at once, his bright eyes shining from an old, bearded face. "I am he! And you, who are you? Some servant of Saruman's no doubt!"

"No sir, I am Rupert Bear from Nutwood, and Gwaihir the eagle has brought me here."

"Has he?" cried the wizard and leapt to his feet. He saw Gwaihir at once – he could hardly miss so large a bird in so small a space. "Gwaihir! I am glad indeed to see you! But Saruman must have foreseen your coming, though I did not, for he not only stranded me here, but shackled me tightly."

He held out his arms and Rupert saw that Gandalf's hands were held in the sort of old-time handcuffs that are called manacles. "These are a terrible hindrance," Gandalf said, "but this chain on my ankle altogether prevents flight."

"We are prepared," said the eagle, calmly. "Rupert, you were brought for this very reason."

Rupert pulled out the magic key which Lord Celeborn had given him. "I was given this key to give you, sir. Perhaps it will unlock." He looked for a keyhole and put the magic key into it. Before he could even try turning it, there was a click and the manacles were unlocked.

"Well done, Rupert the Bear! Now: my lodgings have been poor of late, and the landlord stingy with the board. Have you food or warm clothing for a starved wizard?"

Rupert knew that magicians and wizards often spoke like this, and understood well enough what Gandalf was asking. "No food, sir, but the Lady gave me this drink for you. She said it would be warming."

Gandalf opened the little bottle and took a mouthful of the contents. "Ah, that is better. The draughts of the elves are potent restoratives and the Lady of Lothlòrien is supreme in their preparation." It seemed to Rupert that the wizard was already looking younger and more cheerful and even taller. "Now," he continued, "there is the small matter of this chain before we may all take our leave. You did not bring hammer and anvil by any chance? … Or perhaps a hacksaw? This fetter is riveted in place – there is no lock to be undone."

Rupert shook his head. Then he remembered: "Haldir the elf gave me a gift. He said that this little knife could cut through metal. Will it do, it is all we have?"

"You have been favoured indeed, this was a generous gift! Allow me to use your blade, if you will. It will take some little time to cut through. Will you keep a lookout on that narrow stair? Unless Saruman has equipped his servants with wings that is the only way they can reach us.

"They have not yet seen us," reported Gwaihir. "All is quiet below."

"They will see you, soon enough," said Gandalf, "For goblins can see better in the dark even than dwarves, and your bulk cannot be concealed in this tight place."

However, Gandalf was able to cut himself free using Rupert's knife before the alarm was raised. Eagle and wizard had a quick parley to decide where Gwaihir should take them, then Gandalf called Rupert to join them. "Sit in front of me, Rupert, and Gwaihir shall carry us both to the land of the horse riders of Rohan."

"And there I must leave you," said the great eagle, "and go back to the mountains before the moon goes down and it will be too dark for me to fly."

Even as Gwaihir took flight, bearing Rupert and Gandalf together on his back, they heard the clanging of bells and harsh shouts from far below. But they were away, and there was nothing the goblins could do!

The land of Rohan was close, and before Rupert could finish telling Gandalf about how he came to be in Middle Earth, Gwaihir had landed right outside the great hall of the King. It was on the top of a hill, with the little town of the horsemen all around it. They thanked Gwaihir, and he flew away swiftly and was soon lost to sight.

The guards at the doors of the hall leapt up with lanterns held high to see who had arrived. They knew Gandalf, and opened the doors to let them into the hall. "This is the great mead-hall of the Riders of Rohan," Gandalf told Rupert. "We shall shelter here tonight, and in the morning I shall ask the King for a swift horse, for I must journey North with all possible speed. But what of you, thrice esteemed Rupert? You wish to return to Nutwood and your family, I think."

Rupert explained about the willow twig. "Then we shall part for now," said Gandalf. "We may meet again or we may not, but know that you have done me and all the free peoples of Middle Earth a great service. Give the Conjuror of Nutwood my warmest greetings and heart-felt thanks for help un-looked-for."

Gandalf arranged for a little bed to be made up for Rupert, and saw him into it, and himself placed the magical willow twig under Rupert's head. Gandalf said goodnight and left to take a supper that had been put out for him. And when he returned Rupert was gone, but the little bag Rupert had been given was still there with the precious little knife inside it.

The wizard stroked his beard, "So, the Willow Magic will not send Middle Earth things to Nutwood. I will keep this knife safe for Rupert. The Conjuror may send him here again, and the little bear should have what is his."


	5. Minas Tirith

_Rupert helped in the escape of Gandalf from the top of the tower of Orthanc. Afterwards he went to sleep in Meduseld, the great hall in Rohan, expecting to wake back in Nutwood._

 **Minas Tirith**

Rupert woke in his own bed in his own little bedroom. He looked under his pillow, and the willow twig that Tigerlily had given him was still there. "I hope I have more adventures in Middle Earth," he thought. "I must thank Tigerlily and her father."

Later, Rupert asked Tigerlily if they would have any more adventures in Middle Earth. All she would say was, "My father says to be patient and we shall go again, but he will not say when."

Every night before getting into bed Rupert looked in his wardrobe in case there was a way through, but there never was. Every night he put the willow twig under his pillow, just in case. And every night Rupert's Mummy or Daddy read more to him from the story book about the children in Narnia. "Their adventure is bit like mine," he thought. "But they get to stay in Narnia for a long time, while my adventures are just a day long. I hope tonight is the night I go back again!"

One night Daddy read the part where the four children are crowned Kings and Queens in the castle by the sea. The story was nearly ended, but Rupert was falling asleep, so Daddy left the last bit for another night. Rupert fell asleep wondering whether there were ever coronations in Middle Earth, and whether they could be such happy events as they were in Narnia.

If Rupert had dreams that night he did not remember them. It was a bright sunny morning and there was no school! Rupert had just finished breakfast when he heard the doorbell ring; it was Tigerlily. She asked Rupert's Mummy if Rupert could spend the day with her.

"Please, Mummy, can I?" begged Rupert.

"Yes, dear," said Mummy. "Your father and I have to go into town to do some shopping, so you go with Tigerlily and have a lovely day."

Tigerlily walked with Rupert to her pagoda home. "Father wishes to thank you for helping to rescue Gandalf the Wizard. He says he has a surprise for us both."

When they reached the tall pagoda, Tigerlily led Rupert up to the very top, where they could see a long way across Nutwood in all directions. There, there were two people waiting for them: Tigerlily's father, the Conjuror, and a lady dressed in green.

"Hello Rupert," she said, "do you remember me?"

Rupert was thrilled. "Goldberry!" he exclaimed, "How super to see you. I had forgotten that you sometimes visit Nutwood." Remembering his manners he turned to the Conjuror and bowed. "Sir, is this the surprise you have for us?"

"Ha ha!" laughed the Conjuror; Rupert had never even seen him smile before. "River Daughter is just the start, young master. You are going back to Middle Earth for a little while, and I shall be with you this time."

"Hurray!" said Rupert, "Are we going to have another adventure?"

"Nothing as exciting as rescuing wizards from tall towers, but more fun for you both I hope. We have all been invited to a great celebration, a party. Can you guess what it might be?"

Rupert remembered the story Daddy had been reading to him. "Could it be a crowning, sir?"

"Ah, a coronation you mean? Very close; you are good at guessing. Tigerlily, my daughter, what is your guess?"

"Why, Father, what could be better than a wedding?"

The Conjuror laughed again, not at all his usual stern self. "I will tell you: a **royal** wedding! We have been invited to the wedding in Middle Earth of the King of Gondor and the daughter of the Lord Elrond."

He held a sort of helmet with silver wings like those of a bird. "This is not the Willow Pattern magic I have used before. This is Elvish magic from Middle Earth. River Daughter has brought one for each of us; they will take us to Minas Tirith, the greatest city in the north of Middle Earth. Rupert, you may go first and we shall follow you, one by one."

He took Rupert out onto a balcony looking out high over the woods of Nutwood, and asked Rupert to close his eyes and keep them shut. Carefully he placed the magic helmet on Rupert's head.

"Excellent, you are ready," said the Conjuror. "Rupert, open your eyes, keep still and tell us what you see."

Rupert opened his eyes. "Gosh," he said, "it's gone very foggy." He paused a moment. "There is a light shining through the fog, almost in front of me."

"Rupert," said the Conjuror, "walk slowly towards that light. What can you see?"

Rupert took a step forward, expecting to come up against the balcony rail but not finding it, then another step and a third. "That's funny," he said, "I should be walking on air, but I can feel a floor beneath my feet. … The fog is clearing a little. There is a bright light, and … and I think there is somebody holding it."

He took another two slow steps forward. "There is a tall man, dressed in white and the light is coming from the end of a long stick he is holding. The fog has gone."

"Welcome Rupert," said the man. "You have arrived."

"Gandalf!" cried Rupert.

"Yes," laughed the wizard, "I have changed, have I not, since we first met? So has Middle Earth, and much for the better. Great deeds have been done in Middle Earth and a great victory achieved."

Very soon Rupert was joined by Tigerlily, wearing a tiara, and then her tall father with a glittering crown.

"Welcome, my old friend from Nutwood," said Gandalf, as wizard and conjuror bowed to each other.

Finally, Goldberry was with them, though Rupert did not notice her arrival. She curtsied to Gandalf, who laughed and welcomed her back to Middle Earth.

"Tigerlily, Rupert," she said, "Whatever happens, do not loose your helmet or tiara, for you need them to return to Nutwood!

"Mithrandir," asked the Conjuror, "Where are we? High up, I believe?"

"You are high in the Tower of Ecthelion in the citadel of the guarded City of Minas Tirith, the great bastion against the threat of Mordor, which is now overthrown. This is the City of the King, and today, Midsummer's Day, he is to be married with great joy and solemnity."

The wizard led them down and out into a courtyard where a fountain was playing. Rupert ran to the edge of the courtyard and found himself looking over a parapet down to the city below. Daylight had broken and the sun, rising above mountains far to the east, lit the towers, spires, roofs and domes beneath them.

"Today is a busy day for us all, as well as a happy one, and we must separate for a while," said Gandalf. "River Daughter, do you take Tigerlily to meet the bride. The bridal party is lodged in the fifth level of the city. Tigerlily, you do not know Arwen or Lord Elrond her father, but with them are the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel and many elves from the Golden Wood. The Conjuror and I have things to do together, so Rupert, I will find someone to show you around and keep you out of mischief until the ceremony."

Goldberry smiled at Tigerlily, "You are to be one of Arwen's bridesmaids. Galadriel herself asked for you; her daughter is Arwen's mother."

"The Conjuror is to be a witness," added Gandalf, "and there is a special role for you too, Rupert. The King himself has requested it."

Rupert was intrigued: what could he do at a wedding? But he kept quiet, knowing that it was to be a surprise, and he trusted Gandalf that it would be something he would like.

They all walked together down the streets, first to the sixth level, then the fifth where Goldberry and Tigerlily left them. On the third level of the City they came across two boys – or so they seemed to Rupert – dressed as soldiers, talking together and smoking pipes!

"They are not children but hobbits, and those uniforms are not just for show: both have fought in the war against Mordor," Gandalf explained quietly to Rupert. He called out to them: "Merry, Pippin, stir yourselves! Here is Rupert Bear; I leave him in your care. Remember, he is needed at the wedding, so no getting lost."


	6. The Royal Wedding

_Rupert, Tigerlily and her father the Conjuror are in Minas Tirith for the wedding of the King and Arwen, the granddaughter of the elf queen Galadriel. Gandalf introduces Rupert to Merry and Pippin._

 **The Royal Wedding**

Rupert and the two hobbits were soon chatting together like old friends. Like Rupert, the hobbits' home was far away. Rupert learnt that both had been in a great battle to defend the City. Merry had been hurt, and the King himself had cured him. Pippin wore the smart, black uniform of the citadel guards, while Merry wore a green tabard with a prancing horse on it, the symbol of a friendly king whose men had ridden a long way on horseback to take part in the battle. It was the same king to whose hall Rupert had been taken by the eagle on his last visit to Middle Earth.

Pippin said, "Here there are few signs of the fighting, but down below there are many burnt or broken houses. Ever since the defeat of the Enemy, workmen have been busy with repairs, but today, for the wedding, the King has given them all a holiday. Today, it is the cooks and bakers who are busy: there is to be a great feast to celebrate."

The wedding ceremony was to be held in the first level of the city, where there was a big open space inside the city walls; so the three walked down towards it. This city was quite different to those Rupert knew at home. There were no motor cars or 'buses; most people went on foot and things were carried on handcarts. Many of the buildings – those that were not damaged by the fighting – were grand and shining white, and there were none of the sooty brick buildings of the towns Rupert knew back home. "What a splendid place this is!" he said.

"Yes," said Pippin. "Minas Tirith is the greatest city in the whole of Middle Earth, and it is also a fortress, built to keep people safe from the Enemy who has now been defeated."

Rupert told the hobbits about the magic that had brought him and Tigerlily to Middle Earth. "We could have done with magic like that," said Merry. "We have done endless travelling, both on horseback and on foot, to get here."

"Yes, and on Orc back too," said Pippin. "But think of the people we have met, and the things we have seen and done on our journey." Merry agreed that Pippin was right. As they walked along they told Rupert about the tree-people, the Ents, and how they had defeated Saruman at Isengard.

On the second level of the City there were signs of war damage everywhere: buildings with no roofs or broken walls, and many heaps of big stones and rubble to be seen. "Much has been done," said Pippin. "But the siege destroyed too much to be made good in a few weeks."

The hobbits explained to Rupert that today they wore uniforms because they were to be part of the King's honour guard. Pippin told Rupert, "The bride has her bridesmaids, while the groom, being the High King, will have a military guard."

They arrived at the first level of the city, where there was more open space. It was here that the ceremony was to be held. Long tables had been set up for the wedding feast that was to be held afterwards. There was bustle and hurry everywhere. So as to keep out of everybody's way, Merry and Pippin took Rupert to see the great city walls and the Great Gate, still broken from the siege. Just outside was the huge, ugly battering ram which the enemy had used to break the gate and force their way into the city. Children were playing on it and having a great time. Rupert wanted to join them, but he knew that he would be wanted soon for a rehearsal, and was excited to find out what his role would be.

He soon found out: he was to carry the wedding rings which the happy couple would put on. The man organising the wedding rehearsal explained that the new king was bringing back some of the old ways of the city, and both bride and groom would have wedding rings. "The rings should be brought by either a youngster or a friend from afar, and you are both, Master Rupert. The King has heard how you rescued Gandalf, and asked for you." He laughed and said, "You will be a third ring bearer!"

Afterwards, Merry and Pippin explained the man's joke; they told Rupert about Frodo and Sam and the great deed they had done to defeat the Enemy. "They are guests of honour at the wedding and don't have to do anything," they said. "Our companions Gimli the dwarf and Legolas the elf will represent their peoples and be witnesses, along with the Conjuror of Nutwood, Gandalf and other great ones."

Rupert was given back the little shoulder bag which was left behind after he had rescued Gandalf from the wizard Saruman's tower. Inside was the precious knife which Haldir the elf had given him. A craftsman of the city had made a sheath for it. Rupert added his winged helmet to the bag.

The wedding ceremony was to be in the open air. As noon approached, the city walls lined with citizens. Looking up, Rupert could see a mass of happy faces looking down from the second and third levels. Rupert thought there must be hundreds of them, perhaps thousands. The viewing stands for honoured guests began to fill up. Merry and Pippin pointed out their hobbit friends, Sam and Frodo, and exchanged waves with them. Then they had to leave Rupert and join the King's retinue.

Rupert was told were to stand, and a city official took his shoulder bag and handed him a tiny wooden box containing the two rings. The Steward of the city, who was to marry the couple, stood in the centre and behind him stood the witnesses; amongst them Rupert recognized the Conjuror, Gandalf and Lord Celeborn.

The king arrived on foot with Merry and Pippin on either side, which made him look very tall indeed. Behind him marched a squad of soldiers looking very smart in the same uniform as Pippin. Everybody cheered the king, then fell silent, waiting for the bride. First came tall, white-clad elf women, walking slowly, then the bride herself, also in white, with her father by her side. Rupert thought the bride even more beautiful than the Lady Galadriel. Behind her were six bridesmaids carrying flowers, and Tigerlily was one of them.

The couple stood side-by-side and the ceremony began. When the Steward called out "bring forth the rings," Rupert stepped forward; he knelt on one knee before the Steward, opened the little box and held it out to the Steward. The Steward took one ring and fitted it on the bride's finger, then the other and put it onto the King's finger. As he had been told to do, Rupert stood up, bowed low to the King and his bride, and walked back to his place, very aware of the thousands of eyes watching him. "Thank goodness that is over," he thought, "I am so glad I didn't make a mistake!"

At the feast, which was called a 'wedding breakfast' though it was the afternoon, Rupert and Tigerlily sat together with the other bridesmaids and the children of the important guests. They had a merry time, and ate and drank lots of delicious food and drink. There was ice cream, which the other children had never had before, and thought was wonderful and just the thing for a summer's day. "It is a gift from my father," said Tigerlily.

Jugglers and acrobats moved around the tables entertaining everyone, and getting lots of applause and laughter.

The children sitting with Rupert and Tigerlily were excited because they said that tonight there was to be a grand firework display such as had never been seen in the city before.

Rupert and Tigerlily were just finishing their ice cream when Goldberry arrived. She gave back to Rupert his shoulder bag with its precious contents. "You will need this Rupert," she said, "Without the winged helmet that brought you here you will not get back to Nutwood!"

Tigerlily looked around for her tiara, but it was gone: one of the other children had taken it! Nobody knew where he was. "We must find him," said Goldberry. "Tigerlily, can your magic find the tiara?"

"No," she said, "But my father can do it."

"He is not here," said Goldberry. "He is high in the city helping Gandalf prepare for the firework display. We must find that tiara, its magic does not work after sunset. And we must get you back to that top tower in time, it is a long way."

"I have an idea where to look," Rupert said.

"Take Tigerlily with you," said Goldberry. "Meet me by the gate to the second level. Do not be long!"

Rupert ran for the gate out of the city, with Tigerlily after him. They headed for the great battering ram. "I saw that boy playing on it earlier," said Rupert.

The end of the ram was shaped like an enormous wolf's head; on top was the boy with the magic tiara. The naughty boy saw them coming, he quickly jumped down and ran away, leaving the iron wolf the tiara crowned by the tiara. Rupert clambered up the great iron beast. He reached the top and waved the tiara in the air to Tigerlily below. Then he added it to his bag, and carefully climbed back down.

"I had to go slowly," he told her, "or I might have slipped and damaged it."

They ran back into the city and through the celebrating crowds to the gateway to the second level. There was Goldberry, looking very pleased to see them. "You have the tiara? Well done Rupert, I knew you would not fail. Now, you are both tired and it is a long way up hill. There is a horse-drawn carriage here; it will take us a long way up."

It was a small open carriage pulled by a single horse. Goldberry took the reins. Rupert and Tigerlily enjoyed the ride, but they went very slowly, for the narrow streets were clogged with partying crowds. Eventually they reached the sixth level and the horse could take them no further. Rupert thanked the horse with a pat and a peppermint or two from his pocket.

Gandalf appeared out of a doorway and asked if they were ready to go home. Rupert looked in his bag and found the little box which had held the rings. He showed it to Gandalf; the lid was decorated with a silvery inlay showing a tree. Gandalf said, "This box is now yours, a gift from the Steward. That tree is wrought in Mithril, and is of the finest workmanship: worthy to be an heirloom for your house."

Rupert did not know what an 'heirloom' was. He decided he would give it to his mother, for she looked after the house.

They looked down on the city, where they could hear music and singing far below. Gandalf said, "The people are dancing in celebration. None of this might have happened if Rupert had not rescued me from the Tower of Orthanc."

Goldberry said goodbye to Tigerlily and Rupert. "The royal couple have asked to see me, I must leave you here. We shall meet again I am sure, here or in Nutwood."

Gandalf showed them the way up to the tower. There they met the Conjuror and said goodbye to Gandalf. By the time they had climbed to the top of the tower the sun was beginning to set. They each put on their magic headwear, and the Conjuror held hands with Tigerlily and Rupert. They closed their eyes and moved forward together. When the Conjuror said "open your eyes," they found themselves at the top of his tower, back in Nutwood.

Rupert thanked him for a splendid day. The Conjuror told Rupert to be sure to have a willow twig under his pillow that night. Rupert was very late to bed. He woke the following morning after a vivid dream, one he did not forget. In it he was watching Gandalf's amazing fireworks at the wedding celebrations. "Hurrah!" cried Rupert, "I didn't miss them after all!"


End file.
